Manual removal of roofing material, including shingle and shingle fasteners, from a roof is a physically demanding process. Workers involved in such manual removal often suffer from pain and/or injuries in particular to their backs, arms and elbows as a result of the removal process.
Apparatuses have been developed for mechanically removing roofing material from a roof in an effort to mitigate the deleterious effects of manual removal of roofing material. However, existing apparatuses suffer from multiple drawbacks. For instance, existing apparatuses typically strip pieces of shingles off from a roof in a somewhat random fashion whereby the stripped pieces of shingles randomly accumulate on the apparatuses and/or randomly drop back onto the roof in a disorganized manner. This random and disorganized removal process typically results in frequent interruptions of the removal process and/or requires increased effort for gathering and disposing of the removed roofing material.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improvements in apparatuses for removing shingles and shingle fasteners from a roof.